Thanksfornothinggiving
by Sinbad2
Summary: Thanksgiving and will upsets karen..majorly
1. Default Chapter

Thanksgiving Episode  
  
Summary: The gang are having Thanksgiving at Karen's house But things don't go as planned. Resulting in argument.  
  
Scene: Will and Graces apartment Grace is getting ready and she comes out of her room in a Bright pink mini dress.  
  
Will: Lets get going then! WOW what are you wearing.  
  
Grace: Don't you like it?  
  
Will: I used to until someone attacked it with highlighter.  
  
Grace: Do you think I should change.  
  
Will: there isn't enough time we need to be there in half an hour.  
  
Grace: I guess I can stand ridicule from Karen for a while longer. Its just like being at work. I don't know how I've coped for these years.  
  
Will: Come along Pinkie We'll be late!!  
  
Grace: Get bent… Oops to Late.   
  
*Roll credits*  
  
Scene: Karen's house Everyone is there.   
  
Will: Will Stan be joining us today?  
  
Karen: Oh no he's been heavily sedated for a week and a half now, he won wake up until Thursday at least.  
  
Grace: We bought Jell-O.  
  
Karen: Oops! You spilt it on your dress honey! *she hi fives will*  
  
Grace: Where shall I put it?  
  
Karen: Hang on. *shouting* ASS FACE GET HERE NOW  
  
*Rosario enters*  
  
Rosario: You Squawked oh drunk one.  
  
Karen: Put Graces jell-O in the bin.  
  
Grace: What?!  
  
Karen: We have a chef!  
  
Grace: Oh…  
  
Jack: *to chef* And he is mighty fine!! Come to papa Yes I like my carrots fresh too..  
  
Will: Jack stop it!  
  
Jack: Sorry! Mr. Chunky non-hunky! But I have his number and We've been dating for 25 minutes.  
  
Grace: *sarcastically* Oh serious relationship!  
  
Jack: Oh Grace did u get attacked by a killer 2 year old with a pink highlighter.  
  
Karen: that was good! Oh look who's in the pink!  
  
Grace: Your clothes aren't that good you know!  
  
Karen: How you lie!!   
  
Chef Enters  
  
Chef: Dinner is served.  
  
Jack: yes it is!  
  
Karen: You may go home now chef be back at 9. And don't say I don't give you holidays!! Bye!!  
  
Grace: This is lovely Karen!  
  
Karen *pouring Gin on as her gravy* Yep just adding the gravy as finishing touches.   
  
Will: I'm worried about you and your drinking Karen.  
  
Karen: Yeah! Well I'm worried about you and your pink over there!!   
  
Will: I'm serious!  
  
Jack: Will calm down   
  
Karen: Will! I will drink as much as I like now keep your nose out of my business.  
  
Will: I was just saying!   
  
Karen: Well don't I don't need you Get out!  
  
Will: what!?  
  
Karen: you heard me get out.  
  
Grace: Karen..  
  
Karen: And you I don't want to bore you with my drinking.  
  
Jack: are you ok…  
  
Karen: and you GET OUT I AM NOT AN ALCOHOLIC *DRINKS GIN* I AM NOT AN ALCOHOLIC.  
  
*end of scene* 


	2. Reconciliation

Scene: Wills Apartment: Grace Will and Jack are there  
  
Will: I'm such an idiot  
  
Jack: I'm to camp.  
  
Grace: why did I wear this god damn dress.  
  
Will: I'm going to ring her and apologize.  
  
Grace: I think that's best.  
  
*he rings*  
  
Will: oh hi Karen its will … I know…I'm sorry…NO…How much…$5000...No misery good bye!  
  
Grace: What?  
  
Will: she wants $5000 so we can be her friend…  
  
Grace: she's being stupid.  
  
Jack: She'll come round eventually.  
  
Grace: Some thanksgiving.  
  
*they laugh*  
  
Jack: I tell you I am tired I'm going to sleep night!  
  
Will: That was random.  
  
Grace: I want to go and see Karen.  
  
*there is a knock on the door*  
  
Rosario enters flustered  
  
Will: what is it!  
  
Rosario: Its Mrs. Karen She's not well she's so drunk its worrying she fell down the stair and she wont wake up!!!  
  
Grace: are you serious!!  
  
Rosario: I swear on her life!!!!  
  
*end of scene*  
  
SCENE *at Karen's house*  
  
They knock on the door  
  
*Karen opens it*  
  
Will: Huh? I thought you were Injured.  
  
Karen: Oh no I just wanted to get you over here!!   
  
Will: that is sick! Grace go in the car and you jack!  
  
Grace: What?   
  
Will: GO!  
  
Karen: Look I came over here to apologize. I didn't want to seem all happy and fluffy but I am sorry.  
  
Will: Will you do me a favour?  
  
Karen: what is it.  
  
Will: lay off the drinking please.  
  
Karen: no I don't think I have a problem ok.   
  
Will: ok.  
  
Karen: Now run along go along and enjoy thanksgiving and Ill see you later *kisses him on cheek* DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT. Bye!  
  
*end of scene*  
  
*Scene*  
  
Graces office  
  
Grace: Oh hey Karen you ok?  
  
Karen: I'm good I see your back to wearing Vomit honey! Always nice to see something never changes.  
  
Grace: *to self* I couldn't agree more Karen, I couldn't agree more.  
  
Karen: What's that honey?  
  
Grace: Nothing!   
  
END   
  
I know this is short but I really enjoyed doing it and I Have a special episode where You see Karen as a teenager   
  
That will be posted soon.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


End file.
